


A Perfect Laugh

by GretchenSinister



Series: Chocolate Shop AU [3]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Human AU or an AU starting from when Jack first becomes a spirit. I would prefer a human AU but I’ll take anything!Pitch takes a young Jack under his wing. But not out of selflessness or pity. Pitch wants to groom Jack into becoming his right hand man, and maybe even his lover once Jack’s older. But while Jack stays by his side, Pitch can’t control his rebellious streak.Then Jack falls in love with Bunny before Pitch can make his move and everything goes to hell. I want an enraged Pitch trying anything to get rid of Bunny and pull him away from “his property.” Maybe even Pitch trying to kill Bunny! I also want to see Jack feeling conflicted and betrayed since he never suspected a thing.+++ If Jack gets a happy ending with Bunny."As I’ve said before, maybe this fin de siecle spies AU will develop a real plot. Maybe. Other parts listed in chronological order below. This part takes place after Bunny and Jack’s first night together, after “Chocolate Shop” chronologically.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Series: Chocolate Shop AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557643
Kudos: 19
Collections: JackRabbit Short Fics





	A Perfect Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 3/6/2015.

“He’s going to try and kill you,” says Jack, says the boy in Bunny’s bed in this hotel like a cracked jewel, the last place the fashionable want to be seen, the only place the ones with real power ever go, the place where Pitch Black and his knifeblade boy were, where Bunny is now, under orders from Emmanuel Moon of course but not following the plan exactly anymore, probably, most likely. Who knows what Emmanuel Moon thinks? Bunny only thinks he had better not be watching now, hopes he’s not seeing how deeply this knifeblade boy has already cut into him.  
  
“You mean Pitch,” Bunny says, and Jack nods slowly, stretching out against none-too-clean sheets, lazy like a tiger, deadly as a tiger too, still, no matter his pretty smooth skin and his pretty blue eyes and his pretty little ass that Bunny is now very, very familiar with, the flush of need rushes over him again like a fever thinking of it, he clenches his fists, he tells himself not to reach out and touch, Jack is testing him, must be testing him, he’s fucked others before of course, but those others probably touched him when he stretched like this, not seeing that he was a tiger, not understanding how foolish they would be to reach out and touch the belly of a tiger willing to look you in the eye, not seeing that the blue of those beautiful eyes was much more like a winter sky than summer.  
  
“Of course I mean Pitch.”  
  
“I expect you know that I’ve sort of been anticipating him trying to kill me for a while now.”  
  
Jack laughs, sounds like breaking ice, Bunny wonders if it could ever sound like a brook high with melted snow, he’s willing to believe it can, after all Jack hadn’t laughed at all when they met. “True, Bunny, true. A risk of being the Moon’s man, to be sure. But Pitch’ll want you to see his face before he kills you now, and he won’t be quick about it. He’s jealous, is Pitch.”  
  
Bunny frowns. He’s heard things, things from others belonging to Moon, others who’ve been ruined already by winter-white skin and eyes that shouldn’t be mistaken for summer. Pitch doesn’t give orders like a jealous man.  
  
“Oh, I know what you’re thinking,” says Jack. “But I never woke up with any of them, did I? I never changed my plans.”  
  
“You never laughed,” Bunny says roughly.  
  
“I laughed when I needed to, and it was perfect.” Jack’s eyes flash with offense, bright as the blade of the worn little knife he carries.  
  
“Sorry.” Jack’s a master of his craft, of course he is, and Bunny shouldn’t have forgotten it, all of the Moon’s men and women are masters in their own particular way, as was Pitch, and so if Jack as Pitch’s needed to laugh a perfect laugh of course he would. “Your laughter hasn’t been perfect in this room.”  
  
“And you notice that.” Jack’s smiling again. “You’ve heard something that Pitch never has. He’d hate you for it.”  
  
“Don’t care about his hate, not in this.”  
  
Jack’s smile becomes a grin, how far can it go before it lops off the top of his head? “He’d hate you for that, too.” A pause, and the grin-blade retreats. “Would you kill for me, Bunny?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Would you _not_ kill for me?”  
  
A long, long moment. The lynchpins of empires have been pulled in shorter amounts of time, and maybe Bunny’s pulled a few of them himself. “Yes,” he says.  
  
“That’s the most dangerous thing I’ve ever heard anyone say,” Jack says, and Bunny knows he’s telling the truth, but the grin blade is back, and right now he doesn’t care if he cuts himself on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags from Tumblr:
> 
> #this has got to be up there among strange ways to write a story


End file.
